Secrets and Lies
by Osnapitzkat
Summary: One text changes everything.
1. Chapter 1 - The Texts

**Secrets and Lies**

One text changes everything.

Chapter One – The Texts

It was an average day at Hollywood Arts, teenagers dancing in the parking lot and generally expressing their talents. Tori and André were at their usual table eating their food while Tori was moaning about Trina being well Trina and André was playing melodies on his keyboard.

"You know she thinks she can sing but she just can't you know and she says that I am the untalented one but she's really the one who's untalented." Tori groaned

"Come on tori, we all know she's a bad singer but do you really have to be that mean about her?" André replied.

As the conversation went on Cat and Robbie join them at their table.

"Hi" Cat exclaimed while placing her food and bag down and sitting next to André.

"Hi little red, Robbie" André replied before taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Has anyone seen Beck or Jade?" Cat asked worriedly "last time I saw them they were arguing about Beck having to be partners with Jessica, and we all know how much Jade hates Jessica especially since Jessica and Beck had to perform a stage kiss last year."

"No I haven't Cat sorry" André answered

"Oh hey here they come now" Robbie stated.

"They seem mad" Cat said innocently

"No chiz cat!" Tori stated bluntly earning many different looks of what the hell from the boys.

"Jade just calm down" Beck said as he sat down next to Robbie

"No no I won't calm down she flirted with you right in front of my face!" Jade shouted

"You didn't have to throw her against the lockers and threaten her with your scissors" Beck stated while trying to stay calm.

"I had every right to, you are my boyfriend and I can do what I want!" Jade defended.

As the argument started to die down after 10 minutes of Beck and Jade arguing, and Tori decided to stop trashing Trina and focus on more important things i.e. herself. All the gangs' phones suddenly buzzed, and everyone at the same time looked at their phones.

To Tori – You are so conceited and I know your secret – From unknown

To Robbie – You have no chance at getting Cat, so give up, bt liar – From unknown

To André- Why do you fancy someone so conceited, liar – From unknown

To Jade – Congratulations! – From unknown

To Beck – I'm coming for you! – From unknown

To Cat – Have you missed me? Xxx – From unknown

Let's just say it would be an understatement to say that the gang were shocked by these texts but their turmoil was only just beginning.


	2. Chapter 2 - How Sinjin gained a baldspot

**A/N: Hi, I am so sorry about not updating for a whole month, I've just started my new college course and life has just got in the way. Update will more than likely be random as it depends on when I get time to write and when I get the motivation to, this chapter occurred at around 11 o'clock last night. **

Chapter 2 : How Sinjin gained a bald patch

It had been a month since the messages but the gang still had them in the fore front of their minds.

In the week after texts were sent they were all confused as to who sent them but did not speak a word about it to anyone.

One morning as everyone gathered around tori's locker as they typically did every day, there was an awkward silence between everyone until...

Beep

A new text appeared on their pear phones

"I'm still here, watching, waiting, so beware as I'm coming for you"

In sheer shocking Robbie burst into tears, Cat fainted and Jade threw a pair of scissors across the hallway narrowly missing Sinjin unfortunately causing the collateral damage of a small but noticeable bold patch on the top of his head.

As the gang recovered and Jade retrieved her scissors from the wall, in sync they all looked at each other and new they had all received the same message but who by was the real question

Only two people knew the answer to that fateful question and they weren't about to reveal who or how they knew the person, and nobody wanted to reveal their own darkest secrets and lies.

**A/N: Please review as they give me motivation to write and thank you to everyone who has already review, favourite and followed this story. To the guest wo said that they were confused if possible could you please tell me what you are confused about and I will try to clear it up for you. **


	3. Chapter 3 - Tori

Chapter Three: Tori

"You know she thinks she can sing but she just can't you know and she says that I am the untalented one but she's really the one who's untalented." Tori groaned

"Come on tori, we all know she's a bad singer but do you really have to be that mean about her?" André replied.

As the conversation went on Cat and Robbie join them at their table along with the rest of the gang, when suddenly.

_To Tori – You are so conceited and I know your secret – From unknown_

What! Who sent this! What secret I don't have a secret, I'm an open book ok a somewhat open book, hey leave a girl be I'm allowed some secrets!

I didn't mention the txt to my friends but I think they got one too as all their phones buzzed at the exact same time as mine.

It all went quiet for about a month after the text and none of us dare brought it up….. But then all our phones went off again and well Robbie cried, Cat fainted and Jade got in trouble. I just stood there in shock, why would someone want to hurt me. I don't even know who this freak is but if Sinjin is behind this then I'm glad he got a bald spot.

I was so in shock I hadn't realised the bell had gone for the end of the day and we were the only ones left in the corridor.

None of us said a word as we left school and none of us would know what would happen next.

**A/N: Hi, Sorry it has been a while since the last update but I've finally managed to upload this from having it on my phone for the last three weeks. I hope you enjoy this chapter as it shows you Tori's inner thoughts and reactions to the events happening around her. Please read and review as they keep me motivated! I would just like to thank everyone who has reviewed this story especially Ephainygrey who gave me some great advice which has and will definitely help with the next few chapters. **


	4. Chapter 4 - Robbie

Chapter Four - Robbie

Cat is just so pretty, yes Jade and Tori are also pretty but there is just something about Cat that makes me want her even more. If it wasn't for these damn texts I would have asked Cat out already you know.

And just for the record I did not cry at the last text like Rex said I did, I just had some of Trina's body spray in my eye as she sprayed it right by me when walking past earlier.

Who says I can't get Cat anyway but first I really need to talk to Jade she seems really on edge since... Never mind I just need to talk to her. Hopefully she will talk to me, she keeps avoiding me and I don't know why.

It's been a couple of days since the last text but everyone is on edge; for example I'm just standing here at my locker and I just keep...

... Wait there's Jade

"Jade!" I shout trying to get her attention as she walks to her locker.

"Go away Robbie! I told you to leave me alone" Jade replied angrily, while opening her locker and disposing of certain books.

"I'm not leaving until you talk to me, especially since you've been off with me since ..." I state not allowing her to leave and not answer me.

"Shut up Robbie!" Jade shouts as she slams her locker shut and gives be her best evil stare.

"But..."

The next thing I know I'm being dragged off to the janitor's closet...

**A/N: Hi, I hope you like this chapter and please review as it gives me motivations. Let me know what you think each of the characters secrets and lies are, also what do you think will occur in the janitors closet? **


	5. Chapter 5 - Its only just the beginning

**A/N: Hi I'd just like to say thank you to everyone that has reviewed/followed/favourite this story it means a lot to me as they brighten my day. This is my first attempt at trying to covey multiple points of view in a single chapter so please let me know how it works out. There is a little hint as to where we may have seen this unknown person before in this chapter so please let me know if you have figured it out. **

**Chapter 5: It's only just beginning**

**The janitors closet**

**Jades pov**

No sooner have I dragged Robbie to the janitors closet my hand connects with his cheek

SLAP!

"Jade what was that for?" Robbie cries while holding his throbbing cheek.

"I told you to never talk about it Robbie, it shouldn't have happened."

"But jade" He whines.

"No Robbie I have enough to deal with especially with some unknown person texting me without you adding to my problems!" I shout

"Wait... You've been receiving unknown texts?" He asks in a shocked manner.

"Yeah why" I question.

"Because I been receiving unknown texts" He revealed.

"Shapiro better start explaining or u will get more than just slap" I threaten.

"Do you think the others have received unknown texts too?"

"Well Robbie we are about to find out" I reply.

"How?" He wonders as I bring out my phone and send a mass text message.

To Beck, Andre, Tori, Cat 

Meeting at Tori's straight after school bring Ur phones everyone must attend

From Jade

In the meantime Robbie and I continue our little chat.

**After school**  
**Tori's House**

"Right are we all here" I ask

"Yeah, why?" Andre says

"Have you all been receiving weird unknown texts claiming u have a secret or lie and that someone is coming for you?" Robbie states.

"Yeah." Everyone in the group replies

"Well we need to find out who this person is and make them leave us alone" I state bluntly

As the guys continue to talk beck notices something.

"Um….. Everyone where is cat?" Beck questions in a concerned manner.

**Cat's house**

Cat's pov

Yay I can't wait to go over Tori's but I'm worried about them finding out about something, I have a feeling Jade's going to ask us about them.

Or maybe we are just going to hang out and watch Disney movies. I love Disney movies!

I decided to go home first as I had to help Nona out, but now I finally get to go out and hopefully enjoy myself

I grab my keys bag and phone and start walking to Tori's it's only a few blocks away so I'll be fine.

No one's pov

As a black van with a Seattle license plate pulls up next to Cat, slowly the passenger winds down their blacked out window

Hello cat, Did you miss me?

…...

And it all went dark

...  
**  
A/N: Hi if you would like to please let me know in the reviews what you like most about the story so far or what chapter you liked the most or whose secret you really want to discover as it will keep me motivated to continue writing and updating the story. I am also open to any constructive criticism therefore if there is anything you are currently not liking about the story please let me know and I will attempt to address it throughout the rest of the story.**


End file.
